ROTG Shorts
by ShiTiger
Summary: A set of random Rise of the Guardians ficlets. Mostly slash and pre-slash. Ch 2: Mama Bunny, Papa North.
1. Holiday Prank

**ROTG Shorts**

****_(A little gift for all my lovely readers. Happy Holidays!)_

**Ch 1: Holiday Prank**

It was everywhere. Dangling from every entrance-way, piled high upon the tables, even tangled into the yetis' fur. The Guardians stared in amazement at the scene in North's workshop.

'So... the elves have been decorating?' Bunny asked aloud, his ears twitching curiously. North shook his head and gestured to the small group of elves near his feet. All three had mistletoe tied to the tops of their hats, causing them to dance around and kiss each other on the cheeks.

'They are a little too short to get so high up. And the yetis do not seem to like having the plant in their fur either,' North laughed, clearly amused with the prank.

Prank... 'Frostbite,' Bunny grumbled, but even his lips were perking at the corners, threatening to become a full-blown smile.

'Well this is a dreary scene. I thought that funny plant was suppose to make people act all lovey dovey toward each other,' a familiar young voice echoed from the top of the globe. All eyes shot toward the frost-haired boy smirking from his perch above the chaos.

'Come down, yah little ankle-biter,' the pooka demanded, crossing his arms over his chest in an attempt to avoid letting the snow-child know how he truly felt about the prank.

'Mmmm... yeah, I don't think so. Not while that stuff is hanging all over the place. Come to think of it, I really should have invited Pitch. If anyone needs a little lovin', it's that guy. Then maybe he'd mellow out with the whole "take over the world" thing,' Jack mused aloud.

North actually seemed to think it over, despite Bunny's frown. Tooth just giggled at the thought, and Sandy... well, he seemed downright amused at the idea.

'Oh, what's this? Someone is breaking the rules,' Jack smirked, twirling his staff. A wave of snowflakes darted toward the Guardians and began to circle around North and Tooth, sweeping them closer together.

The pair glanced up to see the little sprig of mistletoe hanging above their heads.

'Well, if we really have no choice,' Tooth commented, shrugging her shoulders and sharing a secret grin with the taller guardian.

'Yes, no choice at all, it seems,' North looked just as amused, even as he pulled the winged-women gently closer, their lips brushing pleasantly before the crowd.

'Ha ha! Careful, Phil, looks like you're next!' the snow-child laughed, watching his favourite yeti-playmate making an attempt to flee from the trio of elves who were now chasing him though the workshop.

Caught up in his laughter, the boy was taken by surprise as two furry arms pulled him back against a taller body perched behind him. Jack blinked up at the Easter Bunny who merely pointed toward the small sprig of mistletoe now attached to the tip of the staff that the boy was holding tightly.

'Sorry, mate, but you know the rules,' Bunny stated, pressing his lips to the boy's reddening cheek, before letting him go and darting away with a laugh. Glancing over his shoulder, the rabbit was delighted to see Jack in a rare state of being struck speechless.

* * *

'Hey, Sandy. Here,' Jack whispered, pressing something into the smaller man's golden hands. A question-mark appeared over the little man's head as he opened his hands to reveal a sprig of mistletoe that had been saved from the workshop-wide cleanup.

'For Pitch. I figure if anyone can get him to lighten up, it'd be you,' the frost spirit whispered, making sure the others couldn't hear him.

Sandy returned his smile and tucked the little plant into one of his sandy sleeves. Perhaps it was time to pay the old nightmare king a visit.

...the end...


	2. Mama Bunny, Papa North

_**Shorts 2: Mama Bunny, Papa North**_

_Setting: North's Workshop. Following the battle with Pitch. (slash, but PG-Rated)_

The others had departed, leaving North to show Jack to his room. He'd had the yetis working on a new wing so that the frost child could enjoy the cold while still being in the workshop. There were icy tears in Jack's eyes when the boy gave him a quick hug of thanks in return.

Now, with the business of the Nightmare King behind them, the older Guardian was looking forward to a relaxing evening in his favorite chair in front of the fire. It was the perfect place to rest and think of new toys for children.

At least, that was his plan, until he noticed a curious trail of flowers leading toward his rarely-used bedchambers. Mouth curving up into a delicious smirk, the Russian followed the delicate blooms and pushed open the heavy, red door.

Long ears twisted his way, but the rabbit only smiled down at the book in his blanket-covered lap. Familiar, egg-shaped glasses sat on the tip of Bunny's nose as he slipped a bookmark into place and set the book on the nightstand. Green eyes met blue, jolting North from his thoughts.

'It's about time, mate. I was starting to think I'd be sleeping alone tonight,' Bunny drawled, watching his lover shrug out of his heavy jacket.

'I thought you had left for the Warren,' North replied, changing quickly into his nightshirt. The pooka may prefer to sleep unclothed, but the former bandit prince liked to be able to jump out of bed at a moment's notice, ready for a fight.

The rabbit waited until North was under the covers, before sliding closer. Gentle paws traced over the taller man's weary, but expressive face. 'Easter is over, so I thought I'd take a much needed vacation.'

'You are welcome to stay as long as you want... my home is yours,' the Russian whispered, taking in the sight of his zajchik (little rabbit). How he longed to draw the exotic beauty into his arms and remind him that Easter was never far from Christmas' thoughts. The gentle nuzzle of furred lips against his bearded chin brought him back to reality.

'Finally got the little ankle-biter settled in?' Bunny asked, pulling back slightly so he could look up into the man's enchanting eyes.

'Jack is liking his new room,' North stated, reaching out to slip the egg-shaped glasses from his lover's face. Much as he adored seeing Aster curled up in his personal study, glasses at the tip of his nose, absorbed in one of his many books; the glasses were too delicate to wear while sleeping. Too tempting, as well. The mere sight of his zajchik wearing them always drove the former bandit to steal a kiss. Or two. Or three...

'It has been too long, Aster.' North flicked off the table lamp, plunging the room into darkness.

'I know,' the pooka agreed, fitting perfectly against the Russian's larger body. Head tucked under North's chin, Bunny inhaled the familiar scent of cinnamon and cloves, a reminder to his exhausted body that he was safe. He was home.

* * *

'Oh man, I am so glad I found a camera.'

North would have reacted with lightening reflexes, had he not been so pleasantly drowsy. Besides, Jack was family now, and the rabbit in his arms felt so warm and comfortable.

A blinding flash of light drew a swear in North's native tongue, and a groan from the pooka who refused to open his eyes.

'Frostbite, when I finally drag my tail out of bed... you'd better not be in here,' Bunny grumbled, burrowing his head even deeper into North's soft beard.

'Sure thing, Mama Bunny. I'll let you and Papa North sleep a while longer... while I go show Jamie these adorable pictures!' the frost child announced, zipping out the window before the pair could catch him.

'Wait... What?!' Bunny sat up quickly, ears perked to attention.

'Is just like adopting a child, no?' North laughed, watching his lover slip out of bed to close the window. Grey paws tugged at the blinds, blocking out the sun that would continue to shine, day and night, until late September.

'That boy is going to be a handful,' the pooka agreed, yawning loudly as he slid back under the covers and into the Russian's waiting arms.

The pair drifted back to sleep, dreaming of eggs and candy canes, of family and love.

...the end...

* * *

_**Note:** Just a little North/Bunny ficlet while I'm working on chapter 2 of "A Touch of Frost"_


End file.
